Calling For The Bat
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: When Nightwing has doubts about calling his adoptive father, Raven has to step in. Like always. (ONESHOT hinted RobRae)


_**Anyone seen Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker? I cried when Tim had a mental breakdown. Tim and Dick (TT Robin) are my two favorite Robins...it seriously hurt to see one of them like that...#fangirlproblems**_

* * *

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, her leader had been pacing the room for twenty minutes now. Muttering to himself if he should do it or not.

At one point he had grabbed his Escrima sticks, clicked it into a Bo-staff, and was now twirling it around while he walked. He only did that when he was nervous.

The half-demon put her bookmark between the pages and got up from the couch, the other Titans weren't in the tower. Which was a good thing, if Beast Boy knew what Nightwing was so stressed about he wouldn't shut up until he did it.

Raven went towards the computer, the screen was showing Jump City, as if there could be a crime happening any moment. Which could happen, but she doubted it. It had been...quiet in Jump.

Probably because most villains were in jail, the Titans really worked hard that week, which is the only reason Nightwing let the others do what they wanted.

She pressed a few buttons, her delicate fingers typing quickly until she got what she wanted.

Nightwing stopped pacing and twirling his Bo-staff to look at the screen, he could see the name 'Batman' in big blue letters on the monitor.

His girlfriend wordlessly sat back down on the couch and continued reading.

After a few seconds of him not reacting, she spoke up. "You know, when someone clicks on someones name for you, it is implied that you actually _call _the person."

"I...don't know if I should do it, maybe he's busy! Gotham isn't really a silent city you know..."

She rolled her eyes and flipped a page.

"Just call him, you miss your family in Gotham. And correct me if I'm wrong, but if you miss someone you call them or something. If he's busy then he doesn't answer the phone, simple." She deadpanned, still not looking up from her book.

Nightwing bit his lip, clicking his Escrima sticks into a Bo-staff and then back to sticks again, another nervous tick he had.

Raven was about to get up and call the Dark Knight herself, but he _finally _pressed the call button and waited.

A man showed up on the screen, half of his face covered by the cowl he was wearing.

"Nightwing," he greeted, his voice so emotionless that it rivaled Raven's usual monotone.

Nightwing waved a bit awkwardly and Raven hid her smile behind her book, not quite used to seeing her leader so...awkward.

"Hey Bruce," it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

Raven couldn't see it because of the cowl, but she was sure that the Dark Knight's eyes narrowed and snapped to her. Nightwing realized it too, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that _careless, she already knows everything."

He tapped his temple and waited as his adopted father puzzled the pieces together.

His attention snapped to Raven. "Mind link?"

"More like a bond," she replied calmly.

Batman nodded "Is there a reason you called, Nightwing?"

The half-demon held in her laugh as she watched the masked man blush and stutter for an answer. Batman said nothing, he just waited. A smug look on his face as he knew damn well what was making his son so uncomfortable.

"Don't let that smug face fool you! The old man missed you too! So did I, by the way!" A voice from behind Batman called.

A boy in a Robin costume showed up on the screen beside the Dark Knight, the costume wasn't like Nightwing's original traffic light costume. This one was mostly red with a black cape and few yellow parts.

He wasn't wearing a mask though, he had taken it off the moment he heard Nightwing's voice.

"Tim," Nightwing smiled.

Timothy Drake grinned, completely ignoring the glaring bat beside him as he waved. "Hey Dick!"

"Robin, I thought you were training?" Batman muttered.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Bruce! It isn't often that he calls! It's about damn time actually!"

"And even then he had doubts about calling, I watched him talk to himself for twenty minutes before I forced him to." Raven spoke up.

Nightwing glared at her as Tim turned to Batman. "See?"

"Thanks a lot Rae," Nightwing commented.

She smirked.

"So you're Raven? Dick talks about you a lot...whenever he calls," Tim chirped. He was happy, Nightwing was like that awesome older brother. He didn't like it when he left, so it made him happy whenever he called, even more when he visited Gotham.

Which he only did once, but still.

"So you talk about me, huh?" She asked, loving the embarrassed look on Nightwing's face.

Tim had the same thought, he smirked and continued talking. For once glad that Nightwing was in Jump City. If he was in Gotham, Tim would've been close friends with the walls of the Batcave.

The former Robin got pretty mean whenever the new Robin embarrassed him, which ended with Tim being a punching bag.

Although he didn't hit the younger boy too hard, it still hurt.

Batman shook his head. "Tim, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

The new Boy Wonder paused, thinking things through. His eyes widened after a few seconds. "Oh crap! Stephanie's gonna kill me if I'm late again!"

He said goodbye to Nightwing and rushed to the door. He stopped when he heard his brother snicker. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Barbara is going to kill you for not calling _her._"

With that, he walked out of the Batcave.

Nightwing paled. "Well, I'm screwed."

Batman didn't smile, but the corner of his mouth twitched up a bit. Even _he _knew how bad the wrath of Batgirl could be.

Raven frowned and closed her eyes, chanting her mantra over and over in her head. Finally, she snapped her book shut, unintentionally catching the attention of the two men.

They watched as a shadow-like Raven took the place of the half-demon, her soul self quickly flying through the door.

Rage was fighting for control again.

Nightwing sighed and Batman raised an eyebrow. "Girl trouble?"

"You...could say that..."

"I know the feeling."

Nightwing scoffed. "That's because you had a new girl each week, of course there's going to be some kind of conflict!"

He sighed. "I..I don't know, Bruce. Something's wrong with her, she just doesn't want to tell me. I've been picking some things up through the bond, but she shuts me out every time!"

Batman stayed silent for a moment, before taking off the cowl, shocking Nightwing. Bruce _rarely _took off the cowl while in the Batcave.

"Listen, Dick. From what you told me the few times we talked about her, she's a complicated person-"

The masked Titan leader snorted, that was an understatement. Not that he would want her to be different, her secretiveness was one of the things he loved about her.

"She'll probably tell you when she's ready, maybe it's her emotions again? You won't know until you wait." Bruce continued.

"Last time she kept secrets the world almost ended," he muttered, thinking Bruce's words through. Now he was even more worried, in the few things he could see through the bond before she shut him out. Rage was fighting back a lot lately.

But he would wait, Raven was a type of person that you shouldn't rush. He would put his impatient nature aside for her.

"Thanks Bruce."

The man smiled and nodded.


End file.
